


Punks and Angels

by blake_is_strange



Series: Where Max and Kate are forever happy [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, kate goes punk, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Kate goes a little punk and Max loves it!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh
Series: Where Max and Kate are forever happy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707508
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Punks and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little request. Thank you to all of you for all of your support during this crazy time. Thank you to my wonderful girlfriend for editing my stuff and for always encouraging me. I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was relaxing to write.

Punks and Angles

Lydia Marks

Max’s POV

I’m sitting in my room, waiting patiently for Kate to come over and help me study for my history test. She’s actually late. Only by a few minutes, but still. Kate Marsh is almost never late. 

Almost.

She’s been more and more on time since she and I have started dating, actually. It’s a fun little thing to learn about her as our relationship blossoms. Things have been calm and lowkey so far, something that’s been mostly because Kate isn’t sure how she feels about going public with our relationship just yet. I totally get it, honestly. She’s known as the innocent little Christian girl and if people knew about us, it could get back to her family. Who knows what would happen then. 

The last thing I want to do is make her life more difficult than it has to be. With conservative parents and assholes at school, I’d hate to add to the list. She doesn’t deserve that. But as I think about being a burden on her life, I remember how she told me that thinking that just made things worse on us both. She loves me, I know she does. She says and acts on it enough that I could never doubt it. So I smile and pick up my guitar, deciding that strumming a few cords will help me relax. 

My fingers don’t sting as much as they used to when I play. Kate and I have been having girlfriend jam sessions so the pads of my hands are calloused and rough from holding down the metal strings. I haven’t had fingers this rough since I first learned to play and it’s honestly nice. Knowing that we can make beautiful music together is something that I wouldn’t trade for anything in the world. 

I lose track of time by the time there’s a knock at my door. I set my guitar aside and hurry to open it, my eyes widening when I see the outfit my girlfriend is wearing. Her honey-blond hair is separated into two braids, a grey, knitted beanie sitting on top of her head. She smiles at me, her lips a dark shade of purple and her eyes framed with a grey eyeshadow and black liner. My eyes travel lower and she’s wearing a grey tank top with a black leather jacket on top, the tank top tied at the bottom that just barely touches the top of the high waisted black skirt with patterned leggings underneath. The whole look is topped off with combat boots and gothic cross earrings I’ve never seen her wear before. 

“What do you think?” She asks me with a shy smile, giving a little twirl. My heart leaps into my throat and I have to restrain the urge to just make incoherent caveman noises. 

“I… You… Wowsers,” I manage to get out, my tongue feeling thick in my mouth. I’ve never seen Kate wear anything like this before and it’s… Well, it does things to me that it shouldn’t, that’s for damn sure. 

“That good, huh?” She asks with a giggle, fixing her beanie even though it looks perfect. “Chloe helped me pick it all out. She said you’d like it.” 

“I love it,” I blurt out, my heart racing a bit as I smile at the beautiful girl in front of me. “Do you like it?” It’s an adorably lowkey “punk” look and I honestly adore it on her. She looks surprisingly comfortable in the change of attire. 

“I do! I feel so cool,” she says happily as I step aside so she can enter my room. “It’s not a permanent change or anything, but I like it. Is that ok?” She suddenly looks shy, as though she’s not sure that she should like whatever it is that she’s feeling. 

“Of course that’s ok. You look amazing and if you feel good, that’s even better,” I say with a smile, taking a small step closer to her and gently playing with one of her braids. She relaxes a bit and wraps her fingers around my forearm, pulling my hand to her lips so she can kiss the underside of my wrist. The soft touch of her lips has my heart fluttering wildly in my chest. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t like it. But Chloe was so enthusiastic and I’ve always wanted to try something new,” she explains softly, seeming to relax when I gently cup her cheek and lean in to kiss her forehead. This sort of moment of affection has become more and more common over the past week or so and it’s been nice. It shows that Kate is slowly growing used to us. To our love for each other. “But seeing the way you looked at me… Let’s just say, I think I’ll be wearing things like this a bit more often.” She smirks at me and I laugh. How does she always manage to fill my stomach with butterflies?

“I always think you’re beautiful,” I tell her as I lean in slowly, hoping for a kiss. We’ve kissed a few times, slow, gentle kisses that don’t last that long, but that’s ok. I just want her to be comfortable. 

Kate smiles as she closes the gap, kissing me in that sweet, melting sort of way that has me wondering how I’m managing to stay upright. I sigh into it and dare to squeeze her very gently closer to me. I always try to be gentle with Kate. I know she’s strong, inside and out. But there are things she’s been through that I know haunt her. Things she tries not to remember. So I’m slow and patient and that pace is soothing because sometimes when she kisses me I’m sure my heart might stop and I’ll forget to breathe. 

When she pulls away, I feel hazy and giddy inside and everything feels bright inside me. Kate always has that effect on me. 

“So, you ready to study?” She asks me in a tone I know is to tease me. She knows full well that my mind is nowhere near American History class right now. 

“I’d rather do a photo shoot,” I say honestly, smiling so much that it hurts a little. “I want to remember this moment forever.”

“Forever, huh?” She asks me with a grin and I giggle, shaking my head in disbelief. 

“Take it however you want, you heard what I said,” I tell her as I give her a soft squeeze. She’s so soft this close to me. I wish I never had to let go.

“Alright, Avedon, get your camera and we’ll go find a sunny spot.” I giggle at the teasing nickname and hurry to grab my bag and camera, throwing on a jacket. 

That afternoon is slow and sweet, like honey and warm sunlight and the sound of wind through pine leaves. The pictures are mostly smiley and full of one eye-closed laughing snapshots that I promise to put on my wall. Because even if Kate and I don’t spend our lives together, I know that I’ll never, ever want to forget this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have an amazing day!


End file.
